Homeless with Roxas
by powerpuffs621
Summary: Hayner is kicked out, along with his brother Seifer. Who else would help them, but Roxas? HaynerxRoxas, RoxasxHayner. Rated to be safe.
1. Kicked Out

Hi. It's me again in another story. I am sorry if this is late, bad or otherwise, but my internet was down, I was on vacation, and my parents don't want me on the computer. I wanted to write a Kingdom Hearts story so here we go. Seifer might be just a bit OOC.

P.S. First chapter isn't that exciting.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. (Roxas also doesn't own kingdom hearts(explained below)

(Hayner's POV)

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. The first Monday of summer was here again. I hate Mondays. I sat up in my bedroom. I wanted to see Roxas today. He was always busy nowadays though. Ever since he moved out of his parent's house, he was always doing something. Olette and Pence said that he was doing phenomenal for a 17 year old in a town like ours. We never saw his house, but I figured it was big. He owned a company, but played poor peasant boy to fit in. Seifer, my older brother, is so dim. He can't see Roxas is loaded. When you can buy Seifer, me, Pence, and Rai pizza by yourself, you have to have at least $100 dollars to pull it off. Enough about Roxas though, I'm not him, so let's introduce you to my life. I share a room with my brother, Seifer Hitariti, so my room was always a mess. The gang always came to my house the most anyways. My walls are orange. The floor is blue. My home phone rang. I answered it since Seifer was always out by now and my parents were always working.

"Hayner, get out of bed. I have an ice cream with your name on it.", Roxas said in his usual cool, calm, collective voice. How else would he speak to the other video game corporations of the world?

"Okay, give me a minute."

"Hayner, I'm at your front door."

Silence.

"Okay, see you in 2 seconds."  
I threw on pants and a shirt and ran into the front door. Roxas must of heard the impact because he asked if I was okay. I opened the door. I had a bump on my head.

"Hayner, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to work with me today, but I know how you hate jobs."

I was shocked. Roxas never asked me to go to his job.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I was just going to do boring paperwork. You can test some video games if you want."

My eyes lit up. Roxas had just asked me to go to his job and play games that won't come out until like Christmas. I nodded rapidly. He laughed and led me to his convertible. We got in and headed to his job.

I walked in the big building. I was looking around at everyone. I saw a video gamers dream in short. We went in the elevator to the 12th floor. We stopped at the 7th door on the left. There were so many video games! I don't think a mathematician could count that high.  
"Hayner is here to try out some games. Listen to his opinions. Have fun Hayner. I might even finish in time to play a game with you."

He smiled and walked away. The man asked what games I wanted to play. He told me all of them. I eventually decided on Kingdom Hearts. They said something about a sequel. Whatever, it has nothing to do with me(lol). I played until my hands hurt. It was challenging but I got to Agrabah when Roxas came back.  
"Do you like it? I made it when I was bored."  
"I love it. It's perfect for the recommended age group. The graphics rock and I love the music. When is this coming out?" I needed to buy it.  
"Around Christmas." Roxas saw how my face dimmed. He could laugh. They were just working out the bugs to ensure it to be a hit. "I know, let's grab some pizza. That'll be fun. I can even call the gang." Hayner had his happy face again.

The gang had had pizza and Roxas was driving me home. We heard a crash. Then we heard a scream. Then we heard yelling.  
"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!?"

"I'm sorry dad."

"I know you hate your stepfather Seifer, but don't hit him."

"It was an accident."

"YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL. GET OUT!"

"But…."

"NOW!"

Seifer then erupted from the house basically in tears. Roxas immediately jumped from his car to help Seifer. He led him to the car and told me to calm him down. He was crying. I never saw my brother cry. I was glad because watching it was so sad. I then heard Roxas talking to my parents.

"Excuse me."

"WHAT?"

"You're son is outside looking upset. What happened in here?"

"It's none of your business. Please leave."

"Ma'am, I have your younger son in the car. He doesn't really want to come in after the episode we heard. Please tell me what went down here."

Silence.

"HAYNER IS WITH YOU?! What did he do now Officer?"

"I don't work for the cops and Hayner did nothing wrong. I am his best friend and I don't think he'll come inside if he thinks its not safe."

"THAT DELIQUENT OUTSIDE DROPPED A DISH ON HIS FATHER'S FOOT!HE ALMOST BROKE HIS FOOT AND THE DISH."

"He is a person, and people make mistakes and have accidents."

"You can tell Hayner to come inside now. He vogue for us. He hates his brother!"

Why did they put me in the middle? I had no choice. After convincing Seifer to just sit down, I went inside.  
"TELL HIM HOW EVIL YOUR BROTHER IS!"

"I don't care what the answer is, but tell the truth."

The pressure was on me. I hated it. I didn't really hate my brother. He didn't deserve what my parents did to him over a broken dish and an accident.  
"I think that what my parents did was…………"

"Tell him son!"

"Tell the truth."

"Unreasonable."

"WHAT?!?!" My parents were red with fury.

"My brother is mean but he doesn't deserve to be punished for an accident." My parents were flabbergasted.

"Get out!" I was so shocked, and then I began to cry. Roxas told me everything would be fine and led me to my room. We packed my stuff and Seifer's too. Roxas told me to wait in the convertible. I heard yelling. Then Roxas's calm voice was heard.

"You have just permanently disowned your kids. You are moving and not leaving an address for them to talk to you. Why are you doing this?"

"We are sure they can make it on their own." This was said in a snotty way to Roxas. Roxas walked out while saying.

"Thank you for your rudeness, unreasonable yelling, and for wasting my time. I am sure you are horrible parents. Good evening to you." That's Roxas for you. He never curses. I waited in the car for him. Seifer and I were now homeless.

We were all in Roxas's car. Seifer cried himself to sleep. I began to talk to Roxas.

"Where are we going to go? Seifer can't go to a shelter. He's too old and can't function in the real world. I refuse to go to a shelter and I can't function very well in school and summer jobs. We both can't manage money or afford anything. What are we going to do?" I was close to crying again.

"You will be staying with me." I looked over.  
"What did you say Roxas?"

"You heard me. You are staying in my house." I was shocked. We were friends, but living together with my brother? No one I knew would do that for me. Pence and Olette might of given me stuff, but to live with them was a big no-no. Roxas pulled into a small house. I knew it was his, but being a billionaire meant big houses, not cottages. He handed me the keys to the door in the garage.

"The code is 0923."

"Is that for the security thing?"

"Yes."

"Is the security system on?

"No."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"You live here." Roxas made that face that just seemed to ask if you were stupid. I walked in. Roxas was carrying my HEAVY older brother into the house. He went into a room and put Seifer on the bed. I wasn't tired though. Roxas noticed this and told me he would give me a tour, if I wanted. I nodded and the tour began.

Roxas had 2 bedrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and 2 walk in closets. His house was one story (or so I thought). The walk in closet only accessible by the living room was almost every video game ever made and DVDs. He also had all the game systems. The second one had a closet in it! It was like a storage room. We walked into the closet in the closet. Roxas closed the door. I was wondering what he was doing.  
"No one, not even the building inspectors, know about what I'm going to show you."

Roxas pushed a hidden button and an elevator panel with buttons on it appeared. Roxas took us down. The door opened. He had another house underneath his house! This house had a room that was the size of a gym. In fact, it was a morphing gym. Roxas could press a button and it could go from a basketball court to a soccer field, complete with fake grass. The equipment came with it. Roxas had all this cool stuff. He told me I could play in it tomorrow and took me up the elevator. He told me to go to his room. He went into the living room. I guessed he was sleeping on the couch.

"I'll sleep downstairs." I wanted to so I could play in the cool sports room. He must be a mind reader because he said "I don't want you to play in there tonight. I'll give you the manual and a hands on lesson tomorrow."

I went in Roxas's room. It was very plain. His whole house above ground was very plain and drab. The last thing I thought about before passing out was how cool Roxas was.

I am so sorry if it is a bit dull. I hope to make this a Hayner and Roxas coupling. I will try to make it more fluffy, interesting, and funny, but I can't make promises. My internet is going in and out. My parents are locked on getting me off the computer. I need to think about ideas. I am sorry if this story is slow. Thanks for reading.

POWERPUFFS621


	2. No toast on Tuesdays

This is the second chapter. You should know that already. Apologies for OOC characters and lack of action. Let us begin.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ZEXION WOULD RULE ALL!

(Hayner's POV)

I was awoken once again by the sun on my face. I looked at my surroundings and wondered where I was. Then I remembered my parents and Roxas's tour and house. I heard noises outside. It was 5:00am. Who would be outside? I went out to the kitchen. I went through the back door that led to a fenced off backyard. It was 5:01am and Roxas was watering his garden, his flowers, and his fruit trees. Roxas heard me walking.

"It's a bit early, isn't it?"

"Why are you up?"

"I am always up early. The garden doesn't take care of itself. I have off today, so I have to tend to the garden, clean the house, and exercise."

"Can't you get servants to do that stuff?"

"I don't need them. I am basically self-sufficient." It was true. Roxas needed no one. I was not. I was dependent on everyone I knew. I went inside. There were pancakes on the table.

"You can eat the pancakes." I turned to see Roxas looking at me. I think he can read minds. My brother would be up in about 5 minutes. He woke up early to go outside with his gang. I grabbed some pancakes and sat down. I found the syrup in the fridge along with the butter. I got some bread from a cabinet and put it in the toaster. I found silverware, cups, and the milk. The toaster pinged. I walked over and it was still bread. Roxas walked in and saw my dilemma and took the bread and spoke.

"My toaster doesn't make toast on Tuesdays."

"Why?"

"I have no clue, but it does work every other day of the week so it's staying in my kitchen." Roxas saw Seifer in the doorway. Apparently, he heard of the no toast on Tuesdays situation. He shrugged it off and got some pancakes.

"Hayner, why are we at Roxas's house?"

"Mom and Dad kicked us out."

"They're still moving?"

"Yes."

"How can we come back?"

"We can't"

"Where are we going to live?"

"We are living with Roxas."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"What if I say no?"

"Then you better learn how to manage money and act like you didn't bullshit your way through high school." Roxas had decided to talk. "You can barely tie your shoes and you want to live by yourself. I am offering you a way out of poverty and a better way to live." Seifer, being his normal 'I am better' self, then started to ask questions.

"How is it better?"

"You don't share a room and your friends can come over. You don't have to pay the rent, and you have money you can spend." Roxas was good at persuading. He gave Seifer that look that said I won on it. It looked so cute. Wait a second, I didn't say that. Roxas and I are guys that are best friends. We are just friends.

_We're excellent friends. _The voice in the back of my head said this suggestively.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas was looking at me funny. "Sorry, thought out loud."

"Seifer, do you want to play basketball?"

"Where can we go? All the good air conditioned courts and outside courts are taken in the summer. It takes a miracle to get a court reserved." I was grinning ear to ear.

"We can play in Roxas's court." Seifer looked at me weird. "Can we go in it Roxas?"

"I'll take you there." We went inside the elevator. Seifer was amazed, and even more surprised when we showed him the court.

"Seifer, you can let in Rai and Fuu. Anybody else needs my permission. Hayner, you can invite Pence and Olette. Anyone else means the same thing for you as it does for your brother." Roxas was very quiet as we played. Then we played one on one. The scores were as followed:

Seifer:25 vs. Hayner:19

Hayner:30 vs. Roxas: 57

Seifer:10 vs. Roxas:95

After we deemed Roxas the king, we went upstairs for lunch. Roxas made pizza, by hand! It took 20 minutes but it was worth the wait. It tasted good. I watched Roxas eat his pizza. I suddenly wanted to be in the pizza's place. BAD HAYNER, no thinking like that.

_Stop denying your feelings._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They both were staring at me while the voice in my head was laughing.

"It was another out loud thought. Sorry about that."

"As I was saying……" Roxas went on to Seifer about something only Seifer could appreciate.

_Now he thinks your psycho._

No he does not.

_Uh-huh._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes times infinity. I win._

Damn!I went on to listening to Roxas speak about video games that are coming out on Christmas. I listened to the conversation until Roxas said, "I think maybe you might like to play them." Seifer and I sat down on the couch. Roxas went into the closet, got some games, and we played until dinner.

Dinner was good and Roxas is still the king. I was wondering how to tell Roxas I liked him. I should tell him late at night when Seifer was asleep.

_Now you're going to listen to me?_

Now I can't deny it.

_So I won?_

Yes.

_Yeah!_

I told Roxas I was going to sleep.

"Good night Roxas."

"'Night Hayner." He winked at me. What was that about? Oh well. I would figure it out tomorrow. Then I hit the pillow.

I hope you like it. It is a bit quick, but I had so much time to write it. This will not be like Ben 10. I will not quit! Thanks for reading.

POWERPUFFS621


	3. Confession

This is chapter 3. But you knew that. Here we go.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. I ONLY OWN THE GAMES.

(Hayner's POV)

It was about noon when I woke up. It was raining very heavily over our town. I went and took a shower. It was about a half an hour later when I sat down to eat lunch at the table. I saw Seifer with a book in his hands and Roxas was drenched.

"I didn't know you could read."

"It is actually nice to read." I gave him that look that said 'WTF'. Roxas noted this and explained it to me.

"All I had to do was find the right book. I know your next question. I am drenched because I went and got the book." I KNOW Roxas is a mind reader. That was, indeed, my next question. I was so excited to see the delicious lunch set before me. I sat in silence, that is, until the little voice came back.

_You said you would tell him._

Not in front of Seifer!

_You're just chicken._

No.

_Yes._

No.

_Yes._

"LEAVE ME ALONE, GOD DAMNIT!" I really need to learn to keep my thoughts in my head.

"Sorry, out loud again."

"Hayner, are you okay? You have been acting funny."

"Yeah bro. What's up?"

"It's nothing, I swear." Seifer bugged off, but Roxas wasn't so sure. He could read minds, or at least I think he can. I went back to eating. My mind was trying to form a plan. How could I tell Roxas I liked him? There was too many options! It could be like a dramatic soap opera. It could be me just saying it. I could leave hints all day.

_JUST FREAKING PICK ONE DAMNIT!_

I could go into the closet…

_I didn't know you liked him that badly…_

Get your head out of the gutter.

_We are the same person, so get your mind out of the gutter._

Fights in my head are so hard to win because that little voice knows me better than I do. I finally decided on telling him at night, in the garden. Seifer knows I like him, so he'll back off. Then I continued my uneventful day.

I did some shit. I ate. I watched TV. Roxas went to work…in the rain. I played video games. Seifer got some beauty sleep(he wasn't any prettier later though). We ate dinner. I asked Roxas to go outside with me, after it stopped raining. Seifer understood, and left, like I said. Then the big event of the day happened.

"Hayner, are you not telling me something? You have been yelling at yourself. Are you upset? Are you angry? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing like that. I swear on your grave that I am not depressed." Roxas didn't push it further than that.

"Roxas, I need to tell you something. I have needed to say it for a while."

"I'm listening."

"I like you. Not you know, crush like, like LIKE LIKE you. I have been yelling at myself because I was fighting with the little voice in the back of my head about it." Roxas smiled. HE READ MY MIND, I tell you, or how else would he act calm!

"I was wondering when you would tell me." Roxas gave me the 'I know all' smirk. I stood there looking like an idiot, dumbfounded.

"It's very obvious Hayner. I knew a long time ago you liked me. I just wanted to wait until you had enough courage to tell me, so I could tell you something."

"What? That I'm weird?"

"You are weird Hayner. But that's not it. I like you back." I ran to give Roxas a hug. He's so warm, no wonder I always wanted to hug him. He's also comfy. He kissed me on the forehead. We went inside, and Seifer saw us hugging.

"FINALLY HAYNER! It took so long that I was beginning to think I would have to threaten you." My eyes widened.

"Who else knew, out of curiosity?"

"Pence, Olette, Rai, Fuu, most store owners, lots of strugglers, me, Roxas, and you." I was not expecting that. I also didn't expect what he said next.

"We were going to try and make you confess a while ago, but Roxas told us not to. We trusted Roxas, seeing that it was important to him that you came around on your own."

"You really did that for me Roxas?"

"Yes. It was a little impatient at first, but then again, I forgot how long it could take to gain courage. Since I basically always was courageous, I forgot."

"Whatever, Roxas. I love you either way." Roxas smiled. We walked down the hall to the living room. Seifer picked a scary movie. I knew he would since I always get frightened, no nightmares, but I jump up a lot during the movie. He just wants to see me hug Roxas instead of him during a scary movie. We decided on The Fog.

"Seifer, you know I won't like this."

"I know."

"I don't like you."

"Then we're even." I just sat and watched the TV. I jumped up when the little kid almost got captured. Then when they were in the museum, I hugged Roxas. Roxas was a bit surprised but held me anyway. By the end, I was shaking.

"You're afraid of horror movies?"

"No, he's deathly terrified. At least he isn't hugging me." I gave him a sheepish grin.

"It's one of my weaknesses."

"That's good to know." Roxas was SMIRKING. I know I'll be watching lots of horror movies.

"I'm tired. 'Night." Seifer walked to his new room.

"Let's go to bed." Roxas was still holding me. He carried me to his room.

"Goodnight." He kissed my head. He was going to the door.

"You don't have to go. You can sleep in your bed. I don't mind." No, my head is not in the gutter! Roxas shrugged and lay down next to me.

"Okay, goodnight Hayner."

"Goodnight Roxas." Then we fell asleep with each other.

I skipped the unimportant day. Hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading.

P.S. Thanks to FuzzySeductions for cluing me in about the all caps in the first chapter.

POWERPUFFS621


End file.
